Fifty Times
by levysenpai
Summary: Over Fifty times of love between them. Gajevy 50 sentences/drabbles


**This is the Epsilon set from 1sentence on LiveJournal. Enjoy!**

**(c)Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Motion<strong>

"You'll be okay we're almost there." She laughed as she touched his head as he grunted is arms around his stomach. Who knew she be so grateful for Gajeel to develop motion sickness, it gave her a moment to pretend there were other reasons his head was on her lap.

**Cool**

Gajeel was arrogant, an asshole who thought he was really cool and part of Levy hated it as she watched him from across the bar room from behind her book as Jet and Droy talked, hated she couldn't take her eyes from him.

**Young**

Gajeel refused to let others in he had learned his mistakes at a young age what happens when you do that, but as he stared up at the ceiling feeling her movement and her breathing; he wondered when she changed that.

**Last**

He was the last person she wanted ever. The last one even under Jet and Droy she would ever consider in that way, friendship was the only thing she could offer him.

So why was she now running from him, upset that he wasn't seeing her…?!

She hated him!

He was supposed to be the last person ever so why?

Why?

**Wrong**

It was wrong to see her like that, to dream about what her lips felt like how her hands felt.

It was wrong to wonder what she would look like with her dress on the floor.

It was wrong of him to dream of this, the shame as he looked at his hand afterwards wondering where he fucked up.

Never in his life was Gajeel so wrong in how he felt and not stopping himself.

**Gentle**

It was surprising when he touched her, the hands that were so rough that could bring pain and so skillful in that could be so gentle and soft as he touched her face, how he held her against him. Levy wondered where he learned to be like this or if she was finally seeing him for who he was.

**One**

She was the only one, the only one to make him want to change, to try and be different she was the only one to show him that forgiveness the only one where it mattered.

Levy was the only one he could think of to bring to meet that old woman, to show that bastard dragon when he arrived.

The only one he wanted to show the man he could be now to them.

**Thousand**

There were thousands of books she had, millions if he ever wanted to count; but he sat looking around her life's work of only 17 years reaching the ceiling as she excitedly told him about each ones history and how she got it.

Thousands of memories and stories no one else knew but she told him.

**King**

He wasn't a king, a prince or a god but Levy never wanted any of that anyway.

**Learn**

"Can we stop please Gajeel?!" she panted her body heavy and sweaty; she wished she could take back in accepting to him to be her partner.

He wasn't a good teacher.

"Oi! Ya got time to complain ya got time to run Shrimp!" she growled getting back up as she cursed under her breath but she didn't hate it. At least she was learning something.

She hoped.

**Blur**

It was all just a blur as everything went black around him, the pain of the water entering his lungs before suddenly it was cleared and she was falling away from him.

It was all a blur with her in his arms and the demon gone as the pain shot up his arm.

**Wait**

His hand tugged her arm it was tight and painful; she forgot how strong he could be. "Please." His usual strong and rough voice broke and Levy shut her eyes, "wait Levy please." And she took a breath.

She couldn't wait for him anymore.

And she pulled away.

**Change**

"What are you doing?" she laughed her arms folded over her chest watching as he wore some kind of clothes that his edolas version wore when she met him, reading a thick book and even wearing glasses! His hair pulled back as well.

"Well I heard ya had a type so." He smirked at her that caused Levy to burst out laughing to the point she had to hold herself up against the wall. Gajeel stood up red eyes wide as he stared at her.

"A type?" she giggled, "my type is you Gajeel you don't need to do that." Another giggle as he looked away as his brown skin deepened a color and turned a bit red that caused Levy to stand and grab his arm holding against him.

"Really?"

"Of course, I like Gajeel."

**Command.**

Stern like a command in her soft voice that he barley heard it but reacted anyway as she smiled. "Hold my hand." He nodded as his tanned hand grabbed her pale one trying to insert whatever energy he had into her fading heat.

"Love her please." And if on cue the small child's cry ran through the hospital room, so small herself but voice so strong in the amidst the chaos of nurses and doctors and friends trying to come in.

"I promise."

She smiled.

It wasn't a asking of a promise Gajeel realized later when he sat in the dark room along, holding is child that looked too much like him despite the small wisps of blue hair she had.

An unneeded command it was.

**Hold**

He body was softer than he imagined as he pulled her closer to him she also snored softly which he couldn't wait to tease her about the next day as well as the amazing bed hair she had. But at that moment Gajeel could only hold her against him, her skin against his as he tried to keep her warm in the deadbeat motel they had for a shitass mission.

Ignoring the thought in the back of his mind of what it could be someday.

**Need**

"Now…!" She moaned into his mouth as they kissed, her hands moving to his belt as he tried to stop her.

"Oi we're gonna get caught." His red eyes shifted to the door he didn't want the idiots to catch him and with his luck with this guild it would happen. Levy ignored him though as she leaned up against him her breasts against his chest as she pulled one of his hands up to touch one as she kissed his neck.

"Gajeeeel." She pulled his name out slowly and that was all it took to push her against the wall.

Fuck it needs come first after all.

**Vision**

"I look stupid." He pouted as Levy just smiled at him walking closer as she brushed his hair from his face both staring in the mirror.

"I think you look handsome actually." She giggled.

"Ya laughed! Damn it I'm not doin' this!"

"Gajeel its fine! They're just glasses! And I wear them too! For now you need too." She sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

He was impossible sometimes.

**Attention**

"Quite it!" he whispered roughly to her without taking his eyes off the metal trinket thing he was making, he had explained it but it flew over Levy's head as her mind was somewhere different, starved for attention it seemed as she pushed against his back her lips on his neck and hands moving under his shirt.

"hmmmmm."

With a grown her stopped and she was suddenly flipped and him on top of her, "Ya gonna regret wanting my attention now Levy, gihihi."

Levy smirked, he was the one gonna to regret having her attention on him now.

**Souls**

Levy wanted to believe that souls existed; it made every day a little bit better as she struggled in that world. Everyday not guaranteed as she wrestled in what to do now that Lucy was seemingly gone.

So souls had to exist, the feeling her friends were there; the warmth in a spot or the flash in the corner of her eye, laughter.

His voice.

It made every day easier to think their souls were there then what was really happening to her mind.

**Picture (modern AU)**

"Selfie?" he said giving her a questioning look, "what the hell ya talkin' about?" Levy rolled her eyes as she sat next to him, pulling out her phone.

"It's just taking a picture of yourself to show your friends!"

"That is stupid." Levy stuck her tongue out at him when he said that which he returned the gesture.

"Please! I want to show everyone my adorable boyfriend and make them all jealous." She said as she kneeled on the couch so they were face to face her hand moving through his rough black hair.

"Tch if ya say so Levy." A cocky grin on his face as she pulled her hand out, her face next to his smooshing their cheeks together as she smiled; Lu-chan was so going to lose the bet now.

No one could match up to her Gajeel.

**Fool**

"Idiot! Food! How could you do that?"

"Tch calm down Levy it's just a game."

"A game?! You ruined the whole mission Gajeel! Ugh!"

Never again would Levy play an RP game with him again.

**Mad**

"I'm sorry."

Gajeel didn't say anything as she pressed her forehead against his back her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't move or act like he saw her. Gajeel was an angry guy, always showing his anger or annoyance in some way, but when he was mad it was something else.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't speak or move when his back became wet.

**Child**

It had been years since they saw each other that Levy wasn't exactly sure what to say to him when he came back. The same went for him as well as things did not end well over 10 years ago, that was until a little dark blue hair, tanned skinned little girl with red eyes stepped from behind Levy looking at him.

"Whose he mama?"

**Now**

It was never the right time, something always came before or stopped he; A mission, some kind of world ending event that they always seemed to get involved in, dragons, Gajeel being inept to romantic situations.

But all that seemed to change right then as she stood in front of him, bloodied and her clothes torn and destroyed and Gajeel was in worst shape.

"What did you say?" Gajeel questioned voice rough and confusion on his face but she couldn't hold it back anymore as they could go back and be killed at any moment now, too many of their friends injured and Igneel back.

The time was **now.**

**Shadow**

She hated that form of his, how he was sucked into the shadows and fought, how he looked and felt around her. It was like she was going to lose him to them every time she saw it or when he talked or bragged about it.

Levy hated the dark, she hated shadows.

She was losing him.

**Goodbye**

It was for her own good, he kept telling himself as he packed. Gajeel couldn't live this kind of life anymore, this lie that he fooled himself with. It was wrong to make her believe a man like him could change, that all could be forgotten in just a few months?

How?

Slowly he leaned over her but then backed off.

No good goodbyes came from a man like him.

He was a selfish bastard.

**Hide**

Gajeel once believed when you closed your eyes you would be gone or the person with you would disappear. Just to look away and they would be hiding away forever, never to be seen again.

It was foolish thing but wasn't like he had a good track record for being able to get people to stay.

So he never took his eyes off of her.

**Fortune**

Cana had told her the cards said it would be the day to do it, to go on the mission and spend time with him. That the eye of fortune or destiny was on her and that it wouldn't end in a failure this time or next time.

But it didn't make her less nervous as she called out to Gajeel and Panther Lily waving excitedly.

Fortune was never set in stone after all.

**Safe (Medusa AU based on this pic )**

"Are you okay?" her voice hissed like something awful, with millions of other hisses as well like he was in a snake pit that caused Gajeel's eyes to snap open only to be met with the darkness of a cave with a fire being lit.

And the sickening slither of a huge snake with the hisses that caused his skin to crawl like nothing as he look towards where the sound came from, to see the monster he had come to kill.

A half snake and half woman gorgon with head of hair of snakes but instead of the eyes that were to kill and make him into stone was covered with a blindfold.

Strangely safe in the nest of a monster.

"Yeah…" he said slowly to not cause her to be alarmed as he noticed how the snakes looked blue, alonge with orange or blue her snake body was.

"Good." She smiled. "You're safe now so you know my sisters can't find you." And she hissed and went back to whatever she was cooking.

Being safe was the last thing he expected but what could you do?

Maybe it was all a dream.

**Ghost**

She haunted him in the strangest of ways.

Not in his dreams or in the way you would think a ghost would do it.

A sudden memory as he walked into a town or something Panther Lily said or the smell of ink or books or seeing his reflection in the mirror wearing that beat up headband she gave him once.

It had been years since he saw her face but she haunted him every day without relent.

Book

Levy loved books, every kind of book no genre was too low or too good for her, even the ones she disliked held a special place in her heart. So maybe it was because of that love that she always had the weirdest daydreams about him, the man she barely knew outside her nightmares of the afternoon.

How she saw his kindness and felt a little differently towards him, but did it matter?

He wasn't a character in a book who change and actually turn good, people weren't like that but part of her hoped or wondered what would happen.

She hated herself for that.

**Eye**

He was blind in one eye and Gajeel went painstaking hard to make sure no one knew, that she didn't know; or to find out the reason why or how it happened.

She had a hell of a shot.

**Never**

She never forgave him.

He knew it, how she hesitantly smiled or how she looked at him with empty eyes just waiting for him to mess up, the few moments she seemed to forget who he was and touch him, to laugh with him before pulling away like he was poison.

He deserved it.

Gajeel Redfox was a fool of a man and she would never let him forget that.

Ever.

**Sing**

They were wrong about his voice; it wasn't horrible it had a unique rasp to it that Levy loved as he hummed when working around the apartment or doing mundane things or when on jobs. How he sang underneath his breath, making up songs about how amazing he was or his amazing cat or amazing girlfriend.

She loved his voice.

**Sudden**

"This was unexpected." She laughed nervously brown eyes shifting nervously, "I mean unplanned and kind of sudden but…" she stopped her jaw clenching as she looked at him.

"Tch yeah was gonna happen sooner or later anyway."

"I'll get the scissors"

That day Levy was never allowed to chew gum and blow a bubble around Gajeel again.

**Stop**

"Please don't" his voice cracked as her eyes started to close, the blood dripping from the side of her mouth and down her face.

"Stop…don't."

And she was gone.

**Time**

Gajeel was amazingly someone who was always on time for meetings or whatever something that came up and needed to be done at a certain time or date. It amazed Levy really, who in retrospect really sucked at that.

Always late or turning something in late, no one would think she would be like that but it was something Gajeel seemed to enjoy exploiting.

Like now as she ran down the aisle her face burning from the laughing and heavy breaths of Lucy running behind her holding her train.

The only thing he could do was laugh at her she would never live this down.

Late on her own wedding day.

**Wash (Fairy/Pirate AU)**

Her body was small and fragile, like she could break under him at any moment as he slowly pushed the sponge down her back washing it, it trembled and shivered the wings that were there, damaged and broken fluttered slightly and the scar in her back shone.

She was too fragile.

**Torn**

"Seriously Gajeel…!" She sighed; "I have enough holes in my fingers making this in the first place with you getting it torn every time you fight!" she glared at him as he looked away arms crossed.

Seriously Levy wondered why she even bothered.

**History**

It never really goes away, the past and the history that comes with it, and it's something Gajeel had learned to live with when it came to himself but of course it never goes away and never is erased no matter what the present and future does.

But even as he watched her and talked to her it made it more in line with history than it did before.

**Power**

With one look she could make him do anything, no matter how much he fought it just the down turn of her eyes and how her nose scrunched up with lined tightened.

Damn it.

**Bother**

He was a bother, something that she needed to ignore or her life would just get even more difficult than it was, but it seemed that Levy didn't mind being bothered as she sat there reading as he watched, eating something that made loud noises.

Okay maybe a little.

**God**

Gajeel never believed in a higher power, nothing in his life made him think God or anything existed like that but as she stood over him, face half in blood and in tears screaming for him, the sun on her back making it look like some damn halo.

Maybe he was wrong about that.

**Wall**

There was always a wall for when they kissed and she would always be the one against it and then picked up to even their heights.

Levy loved walls.

**Naked**

Bruises and cuts covered her body, small breasts and big hips with calloused fingers and feet and cracked lips with gloss over them. Levy hated to be naked always covering herself in some way that there were a few times he completely saw her naked.

Which he would kiss and touch every part of her body making sure she would come to love it as well in how he did.

**Drive**

She drove him crazy, absolutely nuts and there was nothing he could do about it outside watching her as she read, how she licked her fingers and stuck her tongue out.

Driving him absolutely crazy.

**Harm**

Her body bruised and broke but she still stood up as he was laying there, breathing shallow and shirt wet with blood as red as his wide opened eyes as he stared at her.

"I won't let you harm him."

**Precious**

Sometimes it took something huge to realize just what was precious, and then sometimes she realized as she stared at his drooling, sleeping face it was just the little things that could make you realize that.

**Hunger (Medusa AU)**

"I want you." Her voice was soft, "I hunger for you." She looked up at him then her eyes behind that damn cloth and snakes hissing that it almost ruined it as he leaned closer to her no words coming from him as their lips met.

Not even a thousand snake bites could stop this hunger.

**Believe**

"I believe you're a good person" she said her voice soft as he stared refused to look at her, no one was in the guild and it was his first day, she stood fa r away from him but he knew despite that fear and how much her heart pounded she wasn't lying.

That much he could believe.


End file.
